


Seven Minutes

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Flash is an asshole, but throwing Peter in a closet with MJ works.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 45





	Seven Minutes

Flash is kind of an asshole.

Peter knows this, MJ knows this, everyone who's known him for over five seconds knows this. So, really, it shouldn't be any surprise when Flash corners him, pressures him into a "fun" party game, then nudges him into a closet by the bathroom door.

Speaking of, the only other person in here is MJ herself. And she's not happy.

"What the fuck is this, Flash?" She's up in his face and the only reason she isn't beating him down is probably because Peter's squished between the two of them. Hands suddenly gripping her shoulders, trying to keep her calm. But he knows trying to calm Michelle Jones down is like trying to put out the flames of hell with a ceiling fan.

It's just not going to work.

"It's a game, MJ," he shoots up a defensive hand when she balls up a fist, "You've been eyeing Parker ever since he showed up. Thought I might make it easier for you to make a move."

And- yep- Peter definitely can't do anything to help except just get out of the danger zone she's about to create.

"Bull. I have not been watching Peter. He just happened to have been in my line of vision," which seems like a shaky response, but he says nothing. 

"Look, it's only seven minutes. The only two possibilities are you either stay in here doing nothing or you can finally make out and thank me later, okay?"

Surprisingly, she doesn't say anything. Instead, she stares down at the carpeted floor while he closes the door. Peter's sure he heard Flash shouting "seven minutes" on the opposite side. 

And MJ… well, she's now plopping down as far away from him as possible. Which isn't too far since the closet is only five feet wide, so their knees are practically touching.

'Great.'

"Do you want some light?" He asks- what else is there to say?

"There's no switch in here, Pete."

"I-I know, but," he pulls his phone out and goes for the highest setting its flashlight has causing MJ's face to illuminate. Of course, it's all frustration and she's glaring at him, but he also sees the way her cheeks go red.

'You've been eyeing Parker ever since he showed up.'

God, he hates Flash, but sometimes he'll comment on something that'll get to him.

"Don't get me wrong. Flash is awful, but, uh… I have noticed that you do seem to pay more attention to me than anyone else. What, uh-"

"Seven minutes in heaven isn't really for talking, loser."

Oh. 

Ohhhhh.

"That's not what I mean," she shoots him down and the blush gets deeper and Peter thinks it's cute the way she bites her lip. 

'Wait, what?'

"I-I know, but I was just curious."

"Let's keep it that way," and she doesn't seem like she wants to keep talking. 

But he keeps going, "Hey, you know, it's not like I listen to Flash's gossip anyway. I'm sure he's just full of it. I believe you when you say you don't look at me. Of course I believe you. It's just that I've heard some other people we know say that you might look a little closer. Even Ned. And it jus-"

"You've done it," she interrupts while staring him down and she only continues when his eyebrow raises, "I used to catch you making heart eyes for Liz every day."

"Th-That's different."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I liked her."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. She slumps back against the wall and goes stiff.

It clicks. She likes him. She likes him and she was in fact looking at him. But she doesn't want to admit. Now he doesn't know what to say.

But she does, "I'm going to have to kick Flash's ass later."

"For what?"

And she tugs at his collar until they're nose to nose, "For having to thank him," and she's so damn gentle when their lips touch that he just melts into it- his hand slips into her hair for a moment before she decides the kiss should end.

"Is this a-"

Not giving her time to finish, he kisses her again. She sighs against his mouth, which causes him to grin, "I wish I knew how you felt."

"You do now," her palm touches his cheek.

"Y-Yeah, and, um… MJ? I feel the sa-"

But then the closet door opens and Flash is grinning like crazy, "Okay, they did it. You all owe me twenty bucks."

"Screw off, Flash."


End file.
